phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Keep Moving Forward
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Soundtrack cover spain.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 18:34, October 27, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Do you need. Do you need any help.Michelpacheo1 17:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : Well, no, I don't need any help at the moment. Thanks a lot for the offering (must I use offering? I still don't have a good command of English...); and if there's something I could help on, please tell me. Cheers and thanks again! Keep Moving Forward - 'Cause I believe we can and that's the measure of a man... 21:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) TRUE. My new blog post says that you are one of the new user I created is that true.Michelpacheo1 20:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : What do you mean? Keep Moving Forward - 'Cause I believe we can and that's the measure of a man... 17:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Because Michelpacheo made like seven accounts at the same time, and people were getting upset about it. The accounts were Rotom7, Vela1, Phineas Finn, Vaneasa Fletcher, Firesideboy, and other Fireside Boy 1234 or something. Tpffan5196 18:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh, then I can assure you this is not one of the accounts MichelPacheo1 created ; ) Keep Moving Forward - 'Cause I believe we can and that's the measure of a man... 19:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: I don't know.Im from the 6th Dimension. 19:37, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: @Tpffan5196 I do not know who is Firesideboy and I don't own him or her. ¡Keep! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Y a tu cuenta de YouTube? ¿Tiene que ver con temas personales? Si es así: ¡¡¡POR FAVOR, VUELVE PRONTO; TODOS TE HECHAMOS DE MENOS, HASTA NUEVOS USUARIOS DE YOUTUBE!!! Keep, t acuerdas de mi? Soy yo, Dinas51, el de youtube, el k t izo el logo Donde estas amigo? Donde te as metido? No ay ni un solo dia k no mire tu canal de youtube y ayer... me aparecio que lo abias cerrado. Me e echo esta cuenta solo para mandarte este mensaje, por favor, vuelve, vuelve a youtube. T echamos todos de menos... PD: Me e echo al cuenta ahora pork ni sabia k existian asl cuentas en al wikia ni ktenias, me lo dijo ayer Turen el ultimo adios Keep, solo te pido k t vuelva a conectar una vez mas, y me respodnas a esos mensajes k t e dejau, nada mas prometo no volver a acer nada Gracias por todo ola!!! Ola Keep!!! K tl? Joder, parece que los mensajes k mejr t escrio son los k ago cuando se k no stas. Mira, no se si vas a leer esto o no. Solo espero k si, pero k sepas, k por mucho k digas k t vas y tal, se k sigues ahi, entre las sombras, viendo nuestros videos. Como si no descubriste la cancion de Summer? xD creeme, en cuanto a amigos se refiere, le doy muchas vueltas a las cosas, sobre todo si ese amigo lleva desaparecido tanto tiempo y es tna oportuno k da señales de vida justo cuando em engo k ir a la playa E? keep? xDDDD Mira, no se si ahora mismo quieres que te olvidemos o k, pero no piesno olvidarte. NUNCA. Tenlo claro sabes como contactar conmigo, y se k si kieres lo aras, solo me kda k kieras xD Yo siempre voy a star dispuesto a ablar contigo. Solo tienes k ver lo histerico que me pongo cuando das noticias pork kiero decirt lo ams rapido posible k no t vayas Por lo menos, es un consuelo saber k leiste mis correos, mis despedidas de la priemra vez, asi como los hotmail (Excepto el ultimo, k t decia mi tuenti, al k no respondiste jejeje) Y weno, supongo k eso es todo, no se pork t dejo esto, no se si vas a leerlo sikiera, pero necesitaba decirtelo y... no se, se me a ocurrido acerlo por aki Gracias por todo de nuevo Keep, aunk kieras no t iras, pork yo por lo menos t voy a recordar siemrpe. eres uno de mis 4 mejres amigos de youtube, y eso k desde el 19 de marzo (Para k veas como me acuerdo) no stas. Asik asta pronto, amigazo, pork se k vamos a volver a ablar alguna vez. tengo ese presentimiento PD: Puedes usar la cuenta de Xpilladores apr amadnar algun privadod e vez en cuadno si kieres, prometo no ponerme histerico, pero por favor, si lo aces, azlo a menudo vale? PD2: Keria decirte cuadno volvieras, pero en Semana santa fui alli, a tu ciudad (No la digo por privacidad) y me kdaba mirando a todos los chavales k pdia por si alguno eras tu y me reconocias xD Obviamente, me lleve desilusion PD3: Siento el tocho, pero ya sabes como soy. Al fin y al cabo, mis ultimos comentarios en tu canla antes de irte por primera vez eran mios xD Cuanto tiempo OLA KEEP!!!!! Ya se k no me lo vas a responder, pero me gustaria que supieras que seguimos pensando en ti xD Quen aunk parece k t as ido, t recordamos todos No veas la de cosas k t estas perdiendo macho, sabes k me me hackearon la cuenta? Empezaron a leer todos mis privados con Mister y a sacar informacion (fue Fabri, no se si as oido ablar de el) El caso es k tuve k cerrar Dinas51 y aora tenog una nueva cuenta: DinasdeOz Asik... todo lo k icimos se a ido Keep. Todos nuestros comentarios, la idea de cuando icimos Xpilladores... todo. Incluso mi cover de Mi Viaje sideral para ti :( En fin, keria que lo supieras, por si alguna vez que te metas a youtube, si te da la venada de ver que tal estamos, no te kdes alucinado si no me encuentras. Te echamos muchisimo de menos Keep, y por cierto, Fabri t a copiado la imagen de perfil en youtube y dice k aora el es keep (Imaginate de k mala ostia estamos Turen y yo con el xD) Weno amigo mio, espero k tarde o temprano te decidas a volver por cualkier arte (Tuenti, MSN, o youtube mismo) k des señales de vida Por cierto mi MSN tambn a cambiado. Antes era M****-A****_g@hotmail.com aora es M****_A****_g@hotmail.com Ya, ya se, no tengo mucha imaginacion xD Saludos! y espero que te vaya bn en todo amigo mio ;) Dinas51 19:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Dinas Buenas Ola Keep, como estas? espero k bn jeje Francamente, me siento un poco bastante idiota haciendo esto. No me respondes a nada y no se ni si lees estos comentarios, pero sk... bueno, s t echa de menos, sobre todo si con Thefackiuu2 stoy comentando k los de DC se estan retrasando en echar episodios jeje Ultimamente me he acordado bastante de ti, adema de k kda menos de un mes para k ya sea un año desde k t fuist. No se pork, pero es ocmo si no pudieramos olvidart Ya casi no se abla de ti, a veces sales com tema, de a ver k tl t va y asi, pero en general ya nada. supongo k era lo k kerias no? pero, siento decirtelo, d emi no t libras xDDDD Weno... no se k mas decirt la verdad, an pasado demasiadas cosas como para ponerlas aki, asik simplemente t dejo el saludo este y decirt k, aunk no lo parezca, t seguimos echando de menos TODOS, y va en serio Un saludo amigo mio Dinas PD: en Enero fue el cumple de Mister, y me gustaria k vieras el regalazo k le icimos entre unos cuantos usuarios. Esta en mi canal: DinasdeOz y es el capitulo especial: Recuerda lo vivido